New World
by Key Ikarus
Summary: Revisi dan republish dari akun RavencherrY


**Sakura POV**

.

Segalanya bagiku merupakan hal yang biasa. Tak ada yang berarti dan istimewa. Hidupku datar. Di mulai dengan bangun pagi, mandi, ke sekolah, pulang, makan, entahlah dan tidur lagi. Ku pikir aku akan begini selamanya dan mati tanpa sempat tertarik pada apapun. Nyatanya aku salah. Tiap orang pasti memiliki kesempatan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang menarik baginya. Dan aku menemukanya.

Di MOS hari pertama saat pembagian kelas. Di antara dua puluh empat teman sekelasku, satu yang terlihat sangat menonjol. Seorang pria berambut raven model... entahlah. Dia terlihat berbeda diantara warna-warna teman sekelasku. Auranya begitu hidup dan menyenangkan. Mungkinkah aku menyukainya?

"Uchiha Sasuke maju dan mendongenglah." Pria tampan yang menyita atensiku ini sedang mendapat hukuman. Dia terlihat santai dengan senyum manis saat maju ke depan kelas. Sepertinya dia tidak merasakan gugup sedikitpun. Aku menyukai caranya berjalan dan berdiri dan tersenyum dan semuanya.

"Aku harus mendongeng apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada senior yang membimbing kami.

"Kau harus berpikir." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban senior itu. Setelah berdehem sebentar dia memulai dongengnya.

"Pada zaman dahulu ada seekor gajah dan semut." Suasana kelas begitu hening menyimak pendongeng tampan yang selalu aku kagumi. "Semut terinjak gajah dan mati. Tamat." Seisi kelas tertawa mendengar dongeng singkatnya sementara aku hanya tersenyum. Bukan tak lucu, hanya aku tak terbiasa tertawa keras. Setidaknya sekarang.

Waktu berlalu. Tak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi. Meski sekelas aku nyaris tak pernah bicara pada Sasuke. Gaya berteman kami berbeda sehingga pergaulan kamipun berbeda. Sasuke tipe orang yang aktif dan humoris. Dia supel dan ramah. Sedangkan aku tipe pendiam yang sering di artikan orang sebagai sombong. Aku tak bisa memulai percakapan. Dan aku tak bisa menjadi pihak pertama yang memulai interaksi.

Pertengahan semester aku dengar kabar kalau dia pacaran dengan Karin. Siswi enerjik dari kelas sebelah. Bagiku itu membuktikan kacamata tak membatasi dan memberi arti apapun. Siapa yang bilang berkacamata itu kuper? Nyatanya aku yang tidak berkacamata bisa lebih kuper dari karin. Lebih tepatnya aku seorang introvert. Kembali ke masalah pacarannya Sasuke. Aku kecewa pasti, tapi aku bisa apa. Rasa rendah diri masih di tambah minder membuatku tak bisa mendekatinya. Aku lebih suka mengamatinya dari jauh. Jika bersamanya aku pasti akan menonjol dan aku tak suka menonjol.

Sampai saat aku melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri Shion menarik Sasuke ke belakang pintu kelas dan berusaha mencium Sasuke aku masih tak tahu Sasuke benar-benar pacaran dengan Karin atau tidak, dan sekarang di tambah pertanyaan tentang hubunganya dengan Shion. Asal tahu saja, meski aku menyukai Sasuke bukan berarti aku mau repot-repot mencari tahu atau sekedar mendengarkan gosip tentangnya. Aku lebih suka dengan tumpukan buku di perpustakaan.

Hingga hari itu tiba. Hari yang sangat bersejarah bagiku. Hari di mana aku terluka sekaligus merasa beruntung. Saat aku berada di perpustakaan sendirian, tentu saja karna jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat tiga puluh menit. Dan tugasku membereskan perpustakaan belum selesai. Salahkan Saja Matsuri yang memintaku menemaninya menemui Gaara, cowok tampan tapi sedikit menyeramkan dengan eyeliner tebal dan tato. Matsuri berniat menyatakan perasaanya, tapi aku tak tahu kelanjutanya karna langsung pergi setelah Matsuri fokus pada Gaara dan degup jantungnya, mungkin. Siapa yang mau menjadi saksi kejadian langka yang membuat iri. Aku benar-benar iri melihat Matsuri punya keberanian mendekati orang yang di sukainya. Ah kembali pada aku dan perpustakaan dan Sasuke yang menghampiriku.

"Sakura." Kalau kalian ingin tahu, suhu tubuhku berubah-ubah dan merepotkan saat mendengarnya menyebut namaku. Panas dingin.

"Ya?" Meski begitu aku bukan orang yang akan tersenyum lebar dan melonjak senang saat di sapa orang yang kita sukai.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Bantuan. Wow. Memangnya kemana para gadis yang biasa mengelilinginya bak selir? Kenapa si tampan ini harus repot-repot meminta bantuanku dan membuat jantungku tak terkendali?

"Aku sedang sibuk. Kau lihat?" Sialan. Sifat burukku mendominasi. Nada bicaraku terdengar acuh tak acuh tanpa bisa ku kendalikan meski masih ada senyum manis di bibirku. Aku memang payah mengekspresikan perasaanku sendiri. Demi tuhan maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku memang payah.

"Sebentar saja." apa dia memohon? Jangan pikirkan. Pikirkan saja rasa senangku karna dia tak mengurungkan niatnya. Dari pada mengeluarkan kata mengerikan lagi lebih baik aku mengangguk saja. "Aku taruhan dan kalah. Hukumanya menciummu. Jadi..." Kepalaku pusing. Dia akan menciumku karna kalah taruhan. Dia menganggapku sebuah hukuman. Akhir harapan yang menyedihkan. Saat aku hanya diam saja dia meraih tengkukku dan menciumku.

Sialan. Aku harus senang atau marah? yang ada di otakku saat ini adalah betapa ciumanya lembut dan memabukan. Dia mengambil terlalu banyak dariku dengan menarik tubuhku dalam pelukanya dan mengeksploitasi mulutku dengan lidahnya. Aku ingin protes, tapi aku menikmati ini. Sangat menikmati. Aku meremas kemeja bagian depanya menyalurkan segala yang aku rasakan sementara tubuhku semakin dalam masuk kepelukanya. Dia memeluku erat. Aku mengerang di mulutnya karna kehabisan nafas. Bibirnya melepaskan bibirku. Hanya itu selebihnya posisi kami sama. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahku dan aku sama sekali tak berani membuka mata untuk menatapnya. Panas tubuhku meningkat drastis hingga terasa menyesakkan. Baru beberapa detik aku menghirup udara kurasakan bibirnya memagut bibirku kecil-kecil. aku sangat menikmati ini tapi fakta jika aku adalah sebuah hukuman baginya membuat air mata ku tanpa sadar mengalir di sela-sela pagutanya.

Mungkin karna merasakan atau melihat atau apapun tentang air mataku dia menghentikan pagutanya. Perlahan pelukanya melonggar dan akhirnya dia melepasku dari dekapan hangatnya. Aku merosot jatuh terduduk berusaha menghapus air mataku.

"Maaf." Aku mendengar bisikanya di sertai langkah mundur menjauh dariku dan akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkanku sendirian di perpustakaan.

Sungguh aku tak ingin menangis. Selama ini aku selalu berdiri di posisi aman di setiap situasi sehingga sangat jarang menangis. Dan kenapa sekarang justru aku merasa zona amanku hancur berkeping-keping. Ciuman pertamaku terasa menakjubkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

Sejak saat itu yang semula jarang berbicara dengan Sasuke menjadi tak pernah. Aku tak bisa menatapnya. Aku akan melarikan pandanganku dari tatapanya kapanpun dan di manapun. Sama sekali bukan karna aku membencinya, tapi lebih karna... aku tak tahu bagaimana aku menjelaskan perasaanku. Terlalu aneh dan rumit. Sedang Sasuke masih seperti biasa dengan teman dan para selirnya. Aku mendesah melihat betapa mudah orang menjalani hidupnya. Sementara aku selalu berkutat dengan perasaanku dan keenggananku dan sifatku dan apapun itu yang terasa benar-benar menyusahkanku tapi memberi kenyamanan yang tak bisa ku pungkiri.

Saat kenaikan kelas aku tak sekelas dengan pria tampan itu. Dan justru aku menemukan orang yang cocok denganku. Maksudku pandangan kami akan sesuatu hampir sembilan puluh persen sama. Ini menyenangkan karna aku dan dia akan saling membantu dalam hal mengumpat. Gaara. Sungguh aku tak percaya jika pria yang semula memiliki imej buruk di otaku justru hampir seperti aku. Sedikitnya karna itu aku bisa tahu penilaian orang tentang aku yang terlihat sombong dan menyebalkan itu benar. Apa? Orangkan memang menilai apapun dari yang bisa di lihat lebih dulu.

"Sinetron aneh yang sialan berating tinggi. Mana ada remaja yang wow seperti itu di dunia nyata. Nyaris tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan." umpatku saat duduk di kantin dan mendengar sekumpulan siswi menceritakan sinetron favoritnya yang menurut mereka wow.

"Kau benar. Aku saja yang anak pemuka agama masih selalu tergoda hal-hal bagus." Sahut Gaara sembari menyeruput es tehnya.

"Hal bagus bagimu belum tentu bagus bagi orang lain." aku terkekeh kecil. Ya semenjak menemukan teman yang sepemikiran aku jadi leluasa bicara dan berekspresi tanpa khawatir menyinggung perasaan Gaara.

"Terserah. Aku tak butuh pendapat orang lain jika itu kau." Dan pembicaraan yang semula mengumpat orang lain berakhir saling umpat. Saat bersama Gaara aku merasa inilah diriku. Tapi tetap saja ada perasaan berbeda saat tanpa sengaja aku menangkap onix yang menatap kami, maksudku aku dan Gaara. Dan lagi-lagi aku melarikan pandanganku dari onix tajam itu.

Dan di saat kadar nyamanku bersama Gaara mencapai puncaknya Matsuri memprotes kami. Sialan. Aku baru tahu jika mereka berdua pacaran. Aku cemberut dan hanya diam saat Matsuri memaki-makiku didepan semua orang. Memangnya apa yang bisa ku jelaskan pada orang yang sedang di dera emosi tinggi. Matsuri sudah menuduhku ingin merebut Gaara darinya. Aku yakin dia tidak mau mendengarkan apapun yang keluar dari mulutku. Jadi, aku malas membuka mulutku. Hanya membuang-buang tenaga. Aku tahu Gaara juga malas menjelaskan apapun pada Matsuri. Karna pemikiran kami sama. Hanya Satu hal yang membuatku sakit, Sasuke ada di sana. Melihatku dengan kondisi memalukan seperti ini. Dan pasti semua orang sudah menganggapku sebagai perebut pacar orang. Ya sudahlah.

Hariku jauh lebih buruk dari sebelum bertemu dengan Gaara. Semua orang -ku sebut begitu lebih mudah- tak menyukaiku. Aku menghabiskan hari sendirian selama kelas dua. Tak begitu mengganggu karna aku cenderung tak terlalu butuh bantuan orang lain. Aku selalu masuk tiga besar jadi tak butuh contekan. Aku lebih nyaman dengan buku dan kesendirianku dari pada bicara dengan orang yang tak sepemikiran jadi tak terlalu berpengaruh punya atau tidak punya teman. Intinya aku hidup masih sebagai aku.

Kenaikan kelas tiga aku berharap bisa menjalani hari lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Hari ketika tak ada yang membuatku tertarik, ketika tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mempengaruhi apapun dariku. Tapi sepertinya hal itu sangat jauh dari harapan ketika aku sekelas dengan Sasuke dan para selir yang menamai diri mereka Angel. Terdiri dari empat orang yang sudah terkenal cantik dan penguasa sekolah. Hah? Aku baru tahu para penguasa sekolah ternyata seperti ini. Lupakan pemikiran busukku. Anggota pertama Karin, gadis cantik berkacamata yang modis abis dan berpergaulan luas. Kedua Ino, yang ini luar biasa cantik dan langsing bagai barbie tapi juga luar biasa bawel. Ketiga Tenten, katanya ahli beladiri dan yah cantik. Terakhir Hinata gadis pemalu yang anggun. Dan ternyata mereka bukan selir Sasuke. Hinata, Tenten dan Ino merupakan pacar teman-teman Sasuke. Wajar jika Sasuke pacaran dengan Karin. Anggap saja mereka genk pacaran.

"Kita sekelas lagi." Entah angin apa yang menampar Sasuke hingga pria ini memilih duduk denganku yang memilih bangku paling pojok belakang. Dia duduk di sampingku yang memilih kursi dekat jendela. Jadi posisinya aku berada di antara dia dan jendela. Ini situasi yang membingungkan.

"Ya." Singkat jawabanku di sertai senyuman seadanya sebelum aku mengalihkan kembali pandanganku keluar jendela. Aku menggerutu dalam hati memikirkan nasibku. Sepertinya aku harus siap bermasalah dengan Karin. Gadis itu berkali-kali menoleh ke arah kami dan memelototiku jika kebetulan pandangan kami bertemu. Sepertinya hidupku mulai menyebalkan.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Sasuke terlalu sering mengajakku berinteraksi. Maksudku dia sering memancing obrolan dan kadang melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kami terlihat cukup akrab di mata orang lain. Ini menyenangkan, tapi tidak dengan status Sasuke yang mungkin pacar Karin. Aku memang masih belum tahu mereka pacaran atau tidak. Kedekatan tidak menjamin seseorang pacaran. Lihat saja aku dan Gaara. Pria itu begitu menyukai Matsuri. Kami hanya cocok berteman bukan sebagai pasangan. Jadi intinya aku tak bisa mengambil kesimpulan sesukaku tentang orang lain.

"Kau pergi ke festival nanti malam?" Aku melirik Sasuke yang menatapku serius. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Dia tersenyum, senyum menawan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu aku lihat ada saat kami bicara. Lebih tepatnya dia yang bicara dan aku mendengarkan.

"Bagus aku akan menjemputmu. Kau harus siap jam tujuh oke." Aku mengrenyit. Apa dia mengajaku pergi ke festival. Aku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa karna saat ini mata ruby di depan sana hampir keluar karna memelototiku. Aku merengut. Memangnya aku yang meminta Sasuke mengajaku? Kenapa harus aku yang di musuhi. Tapi aku juga tak bisa mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau aku keberatan karna pria itu sudah kembali sibuk dengan bukunya. Sialan. Kenapa harus aku yang merasa serba salah.

Sasuke benar-benar menjemputku jam tujuh malam dan ironisnya aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tak berdandan. Jujur aku malu berpenampilan berbeda dari hari biasanya di depan Sasuke. Yukata dan detak jantungku bekerja sama menyulitkanku berjalan. Rumahku tak jauh dari tempat festival diadakan jadi kami berjalan kaki melewati lampu-lampu jalan yang menjadi sumber penerangan. Aku sangat senang dan gugup.

Sasuke tak membawaku membaur dengan orang-orang. Dia membawaku ke atas bukit yang cukup jauh dari tempat festival berlangsung. Pikiranku kacau bertanya-tanya maksudnya. Kami duduk di atas rerumputan dan memandang hiruk pikuk serta kelap kelip suasana festival di bawah sana. Menakjubkan.

"Ku pikir kau tak menyukai keramaian." Aku tertawa kecil mendengar alasanya membawaku ke tempat ini.

"Bukan keramaianya. Tapi aku tak suka jadi pusat perhatian." Aku tak suka saat orang berusaha mengajakku bicara dan berinteraksi saat aku tak menginginkanya. Aku menyukai keramaian yang tak mengenalku.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan memperhatikanmu."

"Kau benar." Aku tertawa lagi. Wow. "Tapi kenyataanya meski tak melakukan apapun aku tetap jadi bahan pembicaraan."

"Mungkin karna kau berbeda. Itu membuatmu terlihat aneh sekaligus menonjol." Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mungkin begitu. "Dan aku salah satu yang memperhatikanmu." Kali ini aku menoleh menatap wajah tampan yang banyak di puja wanita. Jantungku terasa akan meledak saat emeraldku bertemu onix memukau itu.

"Aku tahu." Aku sendiri tak tahu arti jawabanku. Aku hanya tak ingin dia terlalu jauh mengumbar apapun yang biasanya keluar dari mulut pria saat akan menyatakan cinta. Itu sedikit tak nyaman buatku.

"Syukurlah." Hah? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti arti dari kata syukurlah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi sekarang tak penting lagi. Yang terpenting kenapa pria ini main cium-cium aku seenaknya. Meski dalam hati protes nyatanya aku membiarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia mau. Ck sangat murahan. Terserah. Toh tak pada sembarang pria aku bersikap murahan.

"Apa alasanmu kali ini?" Tanyaku setelah dia melepas ciuman singkatnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Ucapnya dengan suara dalam yang membuat perutku rasanya berpilin. Hawa panas merambat ke seluruh tubuhku. Akupun menginginkan pria ini. Jadi dengan senang hati aku mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya saat dia menciumku lagi. Ciuman tak sabar dan penuh nafsu. Tanganya melingkari pinggangku. Aku tersengal-sengal saat dia melepas ciuman menggairahkanya. Bibir basahnya menjelajah leherku, memberikan tanda kepemilikan yang kurasa cukup banyak. Satu tanganya yang tak memeluk tubuhku meraba setiap bagian tubuhku dari luar yukataku. Tapi itu sama sekali tak bisa membendung tiap gairah yang di salurkanya ketubuhku lewat jemarinya. Aku mengerang dan merasa sangat menginginkan sesuatu saat tanganya menangkup sebelah dadaku. Sialan. Sesuatu di bawah sana terasa basah dan panas.

"Sakura..." deru nafas Sasuke di telingku membuat seluruh tubuhku merinding. "Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu." perasaanku melonjak girang saat ucapanya mengalun indah tepat di telingaku.

"Sialan Sakura. Aku sudah lama menahan diri." Dengan tak sabar Sasuke membaringkanku di rumput dan menindihku. Dia menumpu berat badanya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan lainya membelai wajahku yang... aku tak tahu bagaimana. Perlahahan dia memagut bibirku sekali, pandangan kami bertemu, lagi, aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya, hampir saja dia memagut bibirku lagi saat suara ponselku berbunyi.

"Sialan." Sasuke langsung mengambil ponselku dari dompet yang ternyata terabaikan di dekat kakiku dan langsung membuangnya.

"Aaa. Kau yang sialan Sasuke. Itu ponselku." Aku berusaha bangkit tapi Sasuke menindih tubuhku dan bermaksud menciumku lagi. "Jangan macam-macam. aku harus mencari ponselku." Aku mendorongnya agar menyingkir dari atasku. Deringnya sudah mati. Sialan, siapa yang tahu jika itu ibuku atau yang lain.

"Lupakan saja." Sasuke kembali menindihku.

"Brengsek kau." Sekuat tenaga aku mendorongnya dan berhasi lolos. Akhirnya malam itu kami bertengkar saat mencari ponselku. Dan yang lebih sialan Sasuke tak bawa ponselnya. Orang gila mana yang mau meninggalkan ponsel saat bepergian.

Esok harinya aku harus terkena sial lagi karna Karin dan gengnya mendatangiku. Aku benar-benar harus cari orang yang bisa ku salahkan karna kesialan-kesialan yang menimpaku. Sebagai informasi ponselku rusak karna menghantam batu yang berukuran cukup besar. Sasuke sialan.

"Kau pergi ke festival dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Karin dengan wajah merah padam yang terlihat menyeramkan. Tapi aku terlalu gengsi untuk memperlihatkan ketakutanku.

"Hm."

"Dasar jalang! Perebut pacar orang!" Itu dan serentetan makian lainya ku dapatkan pada pukul tujuh pagi. Benar-benar awal yang buruk untuk menjalani hari. Aku hanya menghela nafas berat mendengar kata-kata yang pernah ku dengar keluar dari mulut Matsuri. Ternyata perempuan yang sedang marah itu menyeramkan. Tubuhku rasanya terbakar mendengar cacian dari Karin, Tapi mulutku tetap terkunci. Sifat sialan yang menyusahkan.

Tak apa-apa jika hanya makian yang aku dapatkan. Lukanya tak akan terlihat oleh orang lain. Tapi jika serangan yang menyakiti fisik, itu sungguh memalukan karna lukanya akan terlihat dan menimbulkan pertanyaan dari orang lain yang jelas aku sangat malas menjelaskanya. Dan sekarang aku mendapatkanya, sebuah tamparan keras di pipi yang terasa perih dan menyakitkan dari Karin.

"Kau gila." desisku marah. Aku tak suka rasa sakit.

"Apa? Dasar jalang!" Jeritnya sebelum terdiam karna aku balik menamparnya hingga wajahnya berpaling dan terlihat shock. Mungkin dia sama sekali tak menduga jika aku yang sejak tadi diam saja balik menamparnya.

"Brengsek! Beraninya kau..." Aku menangkap tangan Karin yang akan menamparku kedua kalinya. Seumur hidupku aku tak pernah suka mengganggu orang lain apa lagi di ganggu. Dan aku sama sekali tak akan membiarkanya menamparku dua kali.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku Uzumaki. Aku seorang pendendam dan tak pernah merasa bersalah. Kalau kau ingin tahu, aku orang yang suka nekad." ucapku tajam sarat dengan kemarahan. Apapun alasannya tak ada yang boleh menyakitiku secara berlebihan. Aku menghempaskan tanganya tanpa peduli banyak siswa siswi yang menonton kami. Biarlah aku makin terkenal. Dalam hal buruk.

Aku bolos jam pelajaran pertama dan memilih berdiam di UKS. Sialan. Aku berkelahi hanya karna seorang pria. Memangnya sekolah ajang perebutan pria. Yang benar saja. Meski aku menyukai Sasuke aku tak akan mau repot-repot merebutnya atau bertengkar demi dia. Memalukan. Nyatanya hal memalukan itu terjadi. Aku bertengkar karna Sasuke.

"Kau di sini?" Aku melirik Sasuke yang masuk ke UKS dan mendekatiku yang duduk di ranjang pasien.

"hm." Sahutku sembari menghela nafas malas. Sasuke meraih wajahku dan mengusap pipi kiriku yang mungkin masih kemerahan karna tamparan Karin.

"Maaf." Bisiknya. Aku memejamkan mata saat dia mengecupi pipiku lembut. Ini menyenangkan. Tapi aku malas jika harus mendapat tamparan lagi di kemudian hari.

"Sasuke." bisikku parau. "Jangan begini." entah kenapa air mataku mengalir satu-satu. Mungkin hatiku tak bisa menahan perasaan kacau lagi. "Tinggalkan aku jika memang kau miliknya."

"Aku bukan milik siapapun, jika orang itu bukan kau." Sasuke menyatukan kening kami.

"Dia bilang aku perebut pacar orang."

"Dan kau percaya?"

" Memangnya aku punya pilihan?" Sasuke terkekeh sembari mengecup bibirku sekilas.

"Aku akan memberimu pilihan." Lagi. Pria ini suka sekali menciumku. Tapi aku juga suka. Jadi ya sudahlah, nikmati saja.

Setelah ciuman berdurasi lima menit kami, Sasuke menariku berjalan menuju kantin. Apa dia akan memberiku makan? Oh aku sama sekali tak lapar di situasi seperti ini. Tapi dugaanku meleset. Pria ini membawaku ke kumpulan geng Angel dan teman-temanya.

"Karin. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kita pacaran." Hah? Tunggu tunggu tunggu. Apa maksudnya ini? Jangan-jangan... "Aku menyukai Sakura. Dari dulu aku selalu menyukai Sakura. Kau tahu. Kalian tahu." Apa? Dari dulu dia menyukaiku? Tunggu. Jangan pikirkan itu dulu, pikirkan saja aku sudah melakukan hal yang memalukan untuk ke dua kalinya hari ini. Sialan Bukan ini hidup menarik yang ku maksud.

Yah begitulah. Akhirnya aku menyeret Sasuke pergi dari kantin yang penuh suara huuu dan suit suit. Bahkan di sana aku melihat Gaara tertawa lebar. Lagi-lagi Sasuke sialan. Aku menghela nafas frustasi. Akan pakai topeng apa aku masuk kelas nanti.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke yang duduk di sampingku.

"Apanya?" Tanyaku lesu. Otaku masih berkutat pada bagaimana aku masuk ke kelas nanti.

"Apa kita pacaran?" Aku memicing menatap Sasuke. Tak adakah kata dan situasi yang lebih baik dari ini?

"Apa kau memberiku pilihan?"

"Hn. Cium aku di bibir kita pacaran. Cium aku di pipi kita pacaran. Diam saja kita pacaran." Aku tertawa. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan bersama pria ini. Sepertinya aku akan terbiasa tertawa lepas. Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Issshhh." Ucapnya lalu menariku dan membawaku dalam ciuman panjang kembali. Aku suka ciuman ini. Aku suka Sasuke. Selamat datang dunia baruku.

end.


End file.
